


Trick Or Treat

by APerfectNobody



Series: A Very Star Wars Halloween [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APerfectNobody/pseuds/APerfectNobody
Summary: In which the author simply cannot stop writing fluffy things, the twins are demons with infinite energy, and everyone is a little bit lazy sometimes but it's okay.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Skywalker family - Relationship
Series: A Very Star Wars Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Trick Or Treat

“Anakin, hurry up!” Obi-Wan and Padme said at the same time.

Luke rolled his eyes and Leia sighed. For two five-year-old kids, they already had a lot of sass and snark. Obi-Wan smirked, knowing damn well that it was his fault.

Ahsoka sat on the couch, probably texting her college friends. When Anakin finally came downstairs, they all stood up from their places sprawled out in the living room. Luke and Leia gave appreciative hums at his costume.

Luke was dressed in a pilot costume. Leia was dressed as a princess. Their parents had decided to indulge the children and had dressed up as well. Anakin was the Joker, Padme was Harley Quinn, and Obi-Wan was the Black Mask. Ahsoka had laughed when Obi-Wan told her, claiming that it was perfect because of how much he looked like the man who played him in Birds Of Prey.

Anakin was clueless when it came to makeup and refused help from Padme or Ahsoka, which is why it had taken him so long to get ready.

Ahsoka had chosen to dress as a mechanic. Well, not so much chosen to dress, as she had agreed to go with them last minute and decided to throw on her old mechanic uniform. She didn’t work at the shop anymore, so technically she wasn’t a mechanic, but she had been for over three years.

Obi-Wan thought she could’ve put a bit more effort into it, but agreed that it was fine, being last minute and all.

Finally all done, they set out on their quest for candy.

\---

“Come on, come on, come on!” The twins rushed their parents in frightening unison, tugging on their hands to pull them forward.

Obi-Wan was one of the ones being tugged but it was by Luke so at least he was sort of nice about it.

Anakin had not been so fortunate. Leia had his hand in a death grip and glared daggers at her father whenever he seemed to slow down even just a little bit. Padme and Ahsoka were behind them, chatting happily, and occasionally laughing at the twins’ antics.

Obi-Wan shared a look with his husband.

After this next house, they were transferring the gremlins over to their wife and Ahsoka.

\---

The demon children were still not satisfied.

Obi-Wan sighed, leaning back against a nearby tree.

They had been around the entire neighborhood, and even gone off into the one next to theirs for a bit, and yet the twins were insisting on continuing.

Anakin and Ahsoka were currently laying in the grass. Padme found some sort of structure which didn’t look like it should be sat on, and promptly plopped right down onto it. Luke and Leia had thankfully agreed to take a break and were sitting in the grass next to their father and trading candies.

But they unfortunately finished in little time, springing back up with more energy than anyone but these little demon spawn could possibly have after so much walking around. Obi-Wan groaned quietly, separating himself from his tree and moving to help Anakin and Ahsoka up from their resting place. It seemed the tiny monsters were ready to continue.

\---

Padme and Anakin collapsed in their own front yard.

Luke and Leia giggled tiredly.

Obi-Wan could share both sentiments.

Ahsoka yawned, stretching out and cracking what seemed to be her entire spine, before resuming the exhausting task of finding the key and opening the door.

Once the door was opened, they began to move inside. Anakin groaned loudly as he got up, the dramatic little shit. Padme rolled over in the grass and refused to move, so Obi-Wan picked her up and carried her inside, ignoring her protests.

\---

After they had all showered and changed into their Halloween onesies, they settled in on the large couch to watch a Halloween movie of the twins choosing.

They decided on Hocus Pocus.

Luke and Leia, looking adorable in their little jack-o-lantern onesies, somehow managed to both curl up on and sprawl across their parents. All adults were wearing skeleton onesies. It was the twins’ idea, and none of them could say no even if they wanted to, which they hadn’t because it sounded cute.

Obi-Wan sank into the couch and into the embraces of his family members.

Halloween had been his favorite holiday since he was younger even than the demons, and as he looked around at his family, Obi-Wan knew that was still true to this day.

**Author's Note:**

> *desperate fangirl voice* cute fluff, must write more cute fluff, happy obianidala to feed the soul
> 
> anyway hope y'all enjoy and this wasn't super edited (and tbh neither were the other two so far) so let me know if there are any super out there mistakes because i am tired and this felt a little rushed


End file.
